Love Isn't Always Fair
by Kaiden13
Summary: You always want the one that you can't have, 'cause love isn't always fair.


**A/N: Alright my lovely readers, I'm back! Once again I've converted one of my roleplays into a fanfiction for you people to read and get off to. Oh, don't get offended and pretend to be innocent because I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE DOING. ... I write this stuff for a reason, guys ;) Anyways, this plot is going to be a bit controversial, I think, because it's a very dark, BDSM-esque plot. Amanda and I just refer to it as DarkJori. As always, I hope you enjoy this and please review! I can't tell what I'm doing wrong or right if you don't tell me. Usually my stories will be one-shots, mostly because I can't keep up with a multi-chapter story. Deal with it. All that being said, here you go!**

She's standing at her locker rubbing her hand over a fading bruise, and I know she must be thinking back to last night. I know what I said hurt her. I see her delicate fingers brush the dark blotch on her skin, I see the way she cringes as it throbs with a dull pain. She wasn't complaining when I gave it to her though. In fact, if memory serves, she was begging for more. I saunter up to her, my usual smirk on my face, and rest my hands on her hips from behind. "Vega."

She jumps and stiffens in my hold, reaching back and settling her hands on my own hips. Her head finds my shoulder and she turns to press a kiss to my cheek. I grimace slightly. She knows I hate it when she does that. I hate any form of affection in public, especially tender affection such as kisses on the cheek and handholding because it makes people think Jade West is soft and really, I'm not. "You were gone again this morning when I woke up," she mumbles softly as she presses her face into my neck and inhales. "Freaks me out when you do that. I'm always worried my dad found you and killed you."

"Even if your dad found me, he wouldn't be able to kill me before I had him pinned against one wall and begging for his life."

She pulls my arms around her waist and shakes her head, pressing back against me. I know she's struggling. She hates this, hates the fact that she loves me so much that she can't walk away from me no matter what I do to her, how terrible I make her feel. "And the fact that he's a cop means nothing to you, does it?" she asks softly, looking down at the floor.

"Just adds to the fun. All part of the game." I debate with myself for a second in my head, deciding to indulge her. She was such a good girl last night, all compliant and non-difficult, so I think she deserves a reward. I pull her tight against my body, her curves fitting with mine forcefully, pressing a kiss to her temple as I do so.

Again, I can see her struggling with how to respond. She soaks up whatever pieces of affection I'm willing to give her. I know that she hates herself for allowing me to have this kind of effect on her. She wants - no, _needs_ - to put and end to this, needs to find the strength to break away from me, if only for her own sanity. And then her internal battle is over as she presses her body tighter against mine, sighing happily. "Come over tonight?"

I'd be a liar if I said I didn't like the way she snuggled close to me in these fleeting moments of affection, not that I'd tell her that, or anyone else for that matter. But I pull her so that our bodies are flush against each other, a soft moan of pleasure betraying her annoyed face as she shimmies in my arms until she's facing me with her arms around my neck, and I try to make myself feel this as nothing more than something sexual. "Sure. What time?"

"Any time after six. Trina's going out and my parents are out of town. I thought we could watch a movie or something." She must be feeling very courageous today, because she presses her forehead against mine, smiling sweetly.

My eyebrows raise at the unexpected contact and I give her a 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' look but eventually it fades away and a gentle breath pushes from my lips. "I have practice for the play until six thirty, so I'll be there at seven. Be ready, and don't keep me waiting." I press a chaste, rough kiss to her lips before disentangling her arms from me and walking away to class. She knows how tonight is going to end, just the same as every other night I come over does, and I know that even if she doesn't want to show it, she's tingling in anticipation. Before I know it the end of the day has come and I head to the Black Box for practice. It goes nicely, with very little mistakes and almost no one using a script. Soon enough though, it's over, so I head to Vega's house and knock on the door before beginning to pick the dirt from under my nails. Usually it takes me three fingers before she gets the door.

I'm just finishing my second finger when she gets to the door and opens it. "Hey. I ordered us a pizza." She leans against the doorframe, her eyes trailing over my body. "How was rehearsal?"

"Rehearsal was fine." I push past her into the house, making myself right at home on her couch. "Beck just kinda did his pretty-boy thing, Robbie stuttered over nearly all his lines, and if I'm not mistaken, I think Cat was flirting with me, in that odd little way of hers." I shift around to get more comfortable, watching her tense subconsciously and frown. Ah, her insecurities are bubbling up now. She thinks, _knows_ that Cat would be a better 'pet' for me, and she hates the idea of me giving someone else my love and affection. "And thanks, pizza sounds great. I'm starving."

She hands me a selection of horror movies before going to the kitchen. I start looking through them, hearing the clinking of glass and the refrigerator open. "What do you want to drink, babe?" The pet name slips from her lips before she can stop it and even though I can't see her I know she's cringing. I ignore it for the moment, plucking out a DVD from the pile. It's one of the cheesiest horror flicks ever but I haven't watched it with her yet and I know it will scare the piss out of her. She comes back with our drinks and a slice of pizza, sitting next to me. She's nervous now, scared that I'll snap like I always do. Instead I get up and put the movie in, settling back down beside her. "I haven't seen this one yet," she mumbles softly before taking a bite and looking over at me.

"I know." I press play on the menu then lean over and steal a bite of her pizza. It's one of the silliest things ever, stealing bites of your lover's food in a show of affection, but I know it will drive her crazy, and that's exactly what I'm aiming for.

"Jade!" She pouts, looking back and forth between her food and my face, her jaw clenching. "If you want pizza, there's a bunch in that box right over there. Leave mine be." Her voice is strong but her eyes are betraying her, just as they always do, showing me the power I hold over her.

"But hasn't anyone ever told you that food always tastes better when it's stolen?" I chew and swallow and lean in to take another bite, purposely letting sauce get around my mouth. As soon as that bite of pizza is gone I'm licking the sauce from my lips sensually, knowing that she's watching.

Of course, she tries to protest at first, argue with me a little. "Well hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to... to..." she trails off as her eyes follow the path of my tongue, her own tongue sliding along her lips. She catches herself and shakes her head, rolling her eyes and turning back to the movie, trying to ignore my 'fuck me' face.

An almost triumphant grin spreads across my face and I stand to go get my own slice of pizza then I plop down on the couch and take a bite before holding it out to her. "Here. You can have a bite of mine as repayment for yours." I can see her annoyance melt away at the intimate gesture and she leans forward slowly, cautiously, as if she's expecting me to shove it in her face when she gets too close. I don't blame her. That does sound like something I'd like to do. Her teeth sink into the pizza, slicing through the melted cheese and the soft but crunchy crust, and then she's pulling away, swiping her thumb on the corner of her mouth and sucking the leftover sauce off of it. Her eyes are sparkling and she seems happy. Not for long. As soon as her lips are gone from the pizza it's at mine for another bite. I can't deny how much the simplest little action from her can turn me into such a hot blithering mess on the inside, and very easily. So I play it off by being extra chilly on the outside. I know she hasn't seen through my facade yet and I'm content to keep it that way. I greatly enjoy having this kind of power over her, enough to make her tremble in ecstasy and fear just from a simple touch or the slightest word, respectively.

Her attention turns back to the screen and she pulls one knee to her chest. Her body is instinctively leaning towards me but she won't dare try to cuddle with me. The last time she did, she ended up on her ass, staring up at me from the floor, and I'm certain she doesn't want a repeat of that. As the movie plays her eyes get wider and wider. I watch her from the corner of my eye, a smirk spreading across my face. I can see her starting to shake and I know she's starting to get scared. Perfect. Not too long before she'll be begging me to turn it off and protect her and all those things that girlfriends do. But I'm not her girlfriend. I won't protect her, I won't save her. Instead I'll turn all the lights in the house off to make it pitch black and dark and start teasing her while I undress her. A ghosting finger here, a light brush on the back there before tearing her shirt over her head. From my personal experiences with Tori I know that the fear makes her more alert, the adrenaline running through her veins making her body hypersensitive. I can have her coming down around me in a matter of minutes usually, and then it's my turn. That's all I really come here for anyway. That's what I tell myself at least. The movie is drawing to its close, where all the scariest parts are, and just at that moment there's a creak from somewhere upstairs and that's it for her. She jumps up, holding her arms around her waist. "Okay Jade, you've had your fun. Can we please turn the movie off and do something else?" She sits back down on the couch and curls into a ball and stares at me, and I know that the look in her eyes means she knows that the look in _my_ eyes means that turning the movie off means more torment, but I know her well enough to know that the torture of being able to feel me against her without being able to see me is a thousand times more frightening than any movie. I see a tiny flicker of hope in her eyes, hope that perhaps this night won't be like the rest, that maybe I'll scoop her into my arms and coo soothing words into her ear and rock her back and forth and tell her that everything will be okay... but she knows better. "I'm scared," she whispers, and I know she's not just talking about the movie.

"Good." I get up and turn the movie off, then the TV, and then I unplug it all. I begin wandering around her house, turning all the lights off. The bathroom comes first and then her room, and then the remaining rooms upstairs. Next comes the porch lights out back and then out front, and I lock both doors just in case. Next is the kitchen, and last, but the most important, the living room light. I follow the same pattern every night, starting the farthest away from her and working my way back so that she has time to anticipate and become even more fearful. The house is barely dark for a second before I hear her gasp. My eyes have always been able to see better in the dark than most people's, and I can see her looking around fearfully, straining to catch a glimpse or hear the slightest rustle from me in the stillness.

"Jade...?" Her voice is shaking and I can see her clench her hands into fists.

I stalk up to her silently, getting on my knees beside her. I'm close enough that I can do what I need to, but she can't sense me yet. "Shhh..." I whisper, and she screams at the sound. I disappear again, my hand making contact with the side of her face just seconds later. I feel guilty hitting her there, but I can't get to her ass at the moment so that will have to do. She gasps in pain and I can hear a slight whimper push from her lips as she puts her fingertips to the place I smacked I disappear again, for almost five minutes this time, before my hands reappear on the waistband of her jeans and I pop the button. I can hear her sniffling and I know she's crying and it almost makes me feel guilty for how much I enjoy hearing the sound. She's never cried before, and that just serves to heighten my want for her. She jumps away from me when I try to undo her jeans, and oddly I feel giddy. Maybe she's going to tell me to stop, maybe she'll push me away this time. Maybe she's finally grown a spine for me to break just like the rest of her. I manage to get her jeans undone and I slide them down her body, her panties following very shortly after. She closes her eyes, laying back obediently to wait for my next move. My fingers tiptoe their way down her stomach, down her leg and back up, finally stroking along her core. I smirk as I feel her, her body betraying her yet again by telling me of her arousal. "You're so wet, Vega... Did I do that?" The gentleness is suddenly gone and I thrust three fingers into her. "Of course I did. Why? Because you're mine. I'm the only one who gets to feel you like this." My fingers pull back and thrust again, curling hard so my nails dig into her, causing her to gasp softly, choked up with her tears. "You're in love with me, Vega. Say it!"

She cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure, her hips jerking into me as her head jerks away from me, an expression of disgust (likely aimed at herself) on her face. This is the part where she begs for more, begs for me to make it hurt because she knows it's my life's mission to drive her completely insane and break her into a million pieces to play with at my whim. She knows this role well, she's been playing it for months, but when she opens her mouth to deliver her lines, nothing breaks free but a desperate, strangled sob.

A growl pushes from my lips, a sound not uncommon for me. "I gave you an order, Vega. Say it." My fingers dig into her just a tiny bit harder and I angle them so that my nails are pressing in, stinging and burning as I bite down on the bruise on her neck. She cries harder, arching her neck into my mouth as her hips buck hard into my hand. I can see a familiar look in her eyes, the look that tells me her brain is screaming at her to make it stop, to make the pain go away, but her heart is bellowing at her that this is the only way she'll ever have me and she doesn't know what she'd do without me.

"Yes... I'm in l... love with you, Jade," she manages to force out, pressing her hand to her mouth to try and quiet her tears.

"Good girl." My fingers unclench and I start sliding my fingers in and out of her at a normal pace. I've decided that it's my favorite thing, hearing her confess her love for me while she's choking on tears. It's beautiful to hear. Like looking at a broken violin. It sounded so beautiful at one time, you know it did, but now it's shattered beyond repair and the varnish is fading and the strings are broken and curled and you know it can't make a single pretty noise anymore.

I see happiness appear on her face but only briefly. Then she looks as if she's thinking, like she's having an epiphany. And then... then she's grabbing my wrist, pulling my fingers out of her and shaking her head. "No," she whispers, kicking in my general direction a bit as she struggles to sit up. "No more." My whole body freezes. Did she just... She told me no. She made me stop. She's never, ever done that to me, not even once.

"Vega... What the hell are you doing?" She closes her eyes for a few seconds and before I know it I'm on my back. She settles between my thighs, dipping beneath my skirt and pulling my panties aside, driving her tongue into me with the same force that my fingers just were inside her. A choked gasp leaves me as her tongue enters me, my hips arching up sharply as I attempt a warning grumble. "Vega..."

She just ignores me, her fingernails sinking into my thighs and spreading my legs wider, her tongue giving me no mercy as she thrusts and flicks and curls the muscle inside me. My body writhes beneath her and I start to pant as I churn in pleasure. My teeth sink into my bottom lip hard, just to keep myself from moaning. She's being defiant, and I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of hearing how good she's making me feel by doing this to me. Her lips move to my clit and she bites down hard which elicits a loud cry from me, and by the way she's going at me I imagine she's trying to treat me the same way I've been treating her: rough, unfeeling, cold, heartless. She suddenly replaces her tongue with three fingers, driving inside me and curling sharply before thrusting rapidly. "Tori!" I cry out, my hips thrusting and rolling against her hand. My body feels like it's on fire, the flames growing higher and flickering ever hotter as I feel myself nearing the edge. I feel, rather than hear, her growl against me, and I'm almost certain that it's because I've never used her first name before, in all the time we've been together like this. Her fingers curl hard inside me as her tongue flicks hard at my clit, desperate to drag me over the edge. "Oh God... Tori. Tori!" I can't help the whining tone my voice takes on as I plummet over the edge, feeling like it's to my death. My body rolls, my hips thrusting erratically as the electrical waves of pleasure run through me.

And just as quick as I come, she's gone.

**Okay guys, there you have it! There's actually a lot more to this roleplay but it just makes it really convoluted and emotional and chiz, and really I just wanted to write a oneshot of it. Also, Amanda has informed me (one fucking day after our rping anniversary) that she is quitting, so if any of you out there are roleplayers or would like to be, I have a spot open in my contact book. Review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, if you want more or want me to quit writing! Whatever you feel like telling me! I let my readers influence me way too much. :p**


End file.
